Sick Demyx
by Nanami XIV
Summary: Poor Demyx. He's sick and doesn't really want to be cured. May seem like AkuDemy at first,but it's not. Dem/Zex
1. Sick?

My first KH fic. . I'm very proud of it.

I don't own KH! I WISH I did...mainly Axel and Demyx though...

Inspired by Jinzouningen's 'Demyx has a Cold'

* * *

It was too quiet. Axel looked down the hall towards Demyx's room. No music, which was odd at this time in the morning. 

He walked down the hall and stopped at the Nocturnes door. Nothing. Not even a quiet strumming of the Sitar's strings. Suddenly a cough, then another. Axel shook his head. So that's what it was. He was sick, and from past experiences Axel knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Hey Demyx, ready to go?" Coughing was his only reply. "Demyx?" He called again, opening the door.

He looked at the still form on the bed, the sitar against the wall…forgotten. "Demyx?" The figure curled into a ball. Axel walked over to him. "You ok?" He asked gently.

"A-axel?" Demyx looked over his shoulder to the red head. Axel sat beside him. "I'm here. How do you feel?"

Demyx moaned and closed his eyes.

"That good huh?" Axel smiled and removed a glove; placing his hand on the younger's forehead. "You're warm."

Demyx groaned and pulled the covers even tighter around him. "N-no. It's cold." Axel shook his head again. "It's really not."

Demyx shivered. "I-I'll be fine. Go on ahead."

Axel sighed. "I'll be right back with some medicine."

Demyx slowly sat up. "Please Axel, I'll be fine."

Axel gently pushed the sitar player back down. "You lay there and stay there until I get back. Got it memorized?"

Demyx didn't complain, which surprised Axel, and closed his eyes.

Axel raised an eyebrow, but left to get the medicine.

Demyx listened as the door shut and sat up. "I gotta get out of here!" He scrambled out of the bed. He slipped his Organization cloak on and slipped out the door, running into Roxas.

* * *

Yeah...it's short but gets the point across. Longer chaps are coming!!

Please review!! I'll update soon!!!


	2. Time to run!

YAY! Chapter 2!!!

* * *

Roxas smiled up at him. "Hey- whoa, are you ok Demyx? You look a little pale."

Demyx quickly nodded. "I- I'm f- fine…" He slowly and nervously started to back away from the young keyblade wielder.

Roxas tilted his head. "You sure? You look pretty sick."

Demyx just nodded. "I'm fine." He said, holding back a sneeze.

Roxas shrugged. "Hey, have you seen Axel around? I need to ask him about the upcoming mission."

Demyx shook his head. "I-I haven't seen him all morning." He silently cursed himself for having to lie.

Roxas nodded and started to walk off. "Well, if you see him, tell him I've been looking for him."

Demyx nodded and waited until the young blond was out of site before running down the opposite hall. He was going to make sure _no one _could find him, not even Xemnas.

X x X

Axel quickly walked down the hall, medicine in hand, and entered Demyx's room. "Now, ju-…" He looked around the room. No Demyx. "Fine, if we have to do it the hard way, then we will. But," He turned to look down the hall, "you won't enjoy it."

X x X

Demyx ran outside and looked at the heart shaped moon, coughing. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

His eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps come his way. He turned, but saw no one there.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Turning back around, he opened his eyes again only to come face to face with Axel.

Axel smirked. "Hello Demyx."

* * *

Please reveiw! I'm working on chapter 3 now!!


	3. Make it better

I'm alive 8D

--

Demyx jumped back, stumbling over his feet as he did so, before crashing to the ground on his back. He whimpered and slowly stood, looking up at the red head with pain filled eyes.

Axel sighed and went over to him, going behind his subordinate and gently pressing two fingers down his spine. He pressed down on two spots one more times when the other cried out, moving away.

"Dem, let's forget the medicine right now, okay? " Axel poured the medicine out and instructed the other to remove his jacket.  
Demyx bit his lip and nodded slightly, slowly removing his jacket with care, followed by the black tank top he wore under it.  
Axel sighed and went over to the younger, petting his hair softy after seeing the large bruise forming. "Come on…." He said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist gently. "Zexion will help you…"  
Demyx gulped a bit, but nodded slightly, allowing himself to be lead to Zexion's quarters.

Zexion laid on his bed, flipping through his lexicon while his eyes quickly scanned the pages. His head snapped up and he sniffed the air a bit before giving a small scoff. Demyx and _Axel.  
_Why did it just have to be the fiery red head? He thought as he closed the large book, it disappearing in a swirl of darkness.  
Before Axel even had enough time to knock on the door, the cloaked schemer opened the door, his silver hair tied up in a small ponytail.

"Yes Axel?" He asked, catching site of Demyx…who has his shirt off. But yet again, before the red head could retort, Zexion had called out to Demyx to come into the room.  
Axel was ready to also enter but his face was met sharply with door. He grumbled and called through the door. "He needs to have some cough medicine too!" With that he turned on his heel and walked away towards Roxas' room.

Zexion waited until he was sure the other was gone before giving a soft sigh of relief. Looking over at Demyx, he was met with a sight that would of broken his heart if he had one.  
Demyx was curled on the bed, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs with his head down.

It was hard for anyone to see Demyx upset, no matter what it was for. Zexion went over and sat beside him, petting the soft blond hair. "Dem...?" He asked gently, gently grabbing his chin and tilting it up to face him.

Tears were threaten to fall at any second as the blond tried to turn his head away with no anvil. He coughed a bit and Zexion withdrew his hand from the other's chin, reaching to pet his hair softly.

"Come on Dem…lay on your stomach for me, okay?" He asked, patting the bed beside him.  
Demyx only nodded slightly, turning and slowly lowering himself down on his stomach, his head lying on a pillow. Just as he started to close his eyes, he cried out in pain, a sob escaping his parted lips.

"It's okay Dem…" Zexion whispered gently, pressing down on the other's back firmly to find out what was wrong. He paused a bit before leaning down and brushing his lips across the bruised back softly. "I'll make it better…"

--

yeeea...this will be a ZEMYX I think. XD Now rated M,reasons in the next chapter. please r&r!


End file.
